picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Scrooge MacDuck/Clins d'œils et source d'inspiration de la BD Disney
Voici un dossier consacré aux faits amusants, aux allusions faites à Disney par d'autres auteurs, et aussi inversement aux sources d'inspirations de la BD Disney des canards et des souris. Ce billet tel que vous le lisez actuellement n'est pas exhaustif, et ne le sera peut-être jamais, d'ailleurs ; je continuerai à l'alimenter au fur et à mesure de mes découvertes. Sources d'inspirations ''Blanc-bec 1er, roi des Canards'' (1937) right|350px Cet album français serait selon la couverture l'œuvre du méconnu dessinateur Gil, dont on peut remarquer qu'il est proche graphiquement du bien plus connu Benjamin Rabier. Mais ne nous y trompons pas: l'appellation Gil recouvre en réalité un tandem, le scénariste Gilbert Dauphin et de dessinateur David Gil. Réalisé en 1937 (qui n'est peut-être pas par hasard la date de la première apparition de Daffy Duck et celle de la première apparition de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Ducl), il narre les aventures de Blanc-Bec, un canard anthropomorphe vivant dans la ville de Canarville (orthographié sans D). Celui-ci, né avec l'étrange caractéristique d'avoir un bec d'une blancheur immaculée au lieu d'un bec orange, se distinguera ensuite lors d'une guerre contre les Renardeaux, des renards bandits, puis sera nommé roi de Canarville. La similitude entre l'univers de cette album et celui de Donald est évidente: tous les deux sont peuplés d'animaux anthropomorphes, dont des canards… De plus, certains canards présents dans l'œuvre rappellent (probablement par hasard, puisque je ne vois pas comment Barks, Taliferro, Scarpa et ses compères auraient mis la main sur cet album jamais traduit en anglais) d'illustres canards de la BD: Protopicsou.png|Dès la couverture, arrivée d'un canard à redingote, haut-de-forme et canne. L'oncle Picsou n'est pas loin, n'est-ce pas ? ProtoPicsouBis.jpg|D'autres personnages présentant des caractéristiques similaires font ensuite de la figuration à divers moments de la BD, comme ces deux canards extraits de la page 25… ProtoPicsouTer.jpg ProtoPicsou4.jpg|… ou ces trois autres, visibles page 23 dans une cohorte d'invités présents au mariage de Blanc-Bec. ProtoPicsou5.jpg ProtoPicsou6.jpg LacaneDuck.jpg|Mme Lacane apparait à plusieurs reprises dans l'album. Il s'agit d'une gentille grand-mère qui est la doyenne de Canarville… On la consulte souvent en cette qualité (ici, elle revendique son affiliation avec le Vieux Canard Trés Avisé de Marcel Aymé). Graphiquement, on pense à Grand-mère Donald… Et elle porte les lorgnons de Picsou ! Dés lors, vous vous attendez à ce que je donne une explication de ces ressemblances. J'en donne treize à la douzaine, voyez plutôt: Explication 1: Benjamin Rabier est passé par là [[Fichier:$(KGrHqJ,!roFDoq3y0F(BRBpIWMwG!~~60_35.jpg|frame|La seule image de Kiki le petit canard disponible sur la Toile: je ne possède pas cet opus…]]Rabier est célèbre pour son talent d'anthropomorphisme. D'ailleurs, il a déjà donné naissance à un célèbre autre canard jaune à bec orange, Gédéon. Ses collègues Dauphin et Gil ont tout simplement amplifié le principe en donnant à leurs canards encore plus d'humanité que Rabier ne l'avait fait. À l'appui de cette thèse, l'existence discrète que je viens de découvrir d'un chaînon manquant entre les aventures de Gédéon et celles de Blanc-Bec 1er: Kiki le Petit Canard, des mêmes Gil et Dauphin. Curieusement, Kiki est ultérieur à Blanc-Bec; mais là n'est pas la question puisque l'existence, à quelque date que ce fut, de cet album suffit à mettre en lumière la dette artistique des deux Gil à Rabier. La ressemblance entre l'univers Disney et celui des deux Gil serait donc totalement fortuite: la volonté commune de crééer un univers habité par des canards anthropomorphes aurait abouti à des résultats similaires parce qu'il n'y aurait pas 36 façons de raconter les aventures de canards anthropomorphes, voilà tout ! Explication 2: L'année des canards Dans la seconde moitié des années 30, les canards jusque là méconnus investissent les salles obscures, Daffy et Donald rencontrant notamment un grand succès dans leurs cartoons respectifs. Depuis quelques mois, Donald a même commencé à apparaitre dans les bandes dessinées du jeune Journal de Mickey; pour contrer ce débarquement massif de canards américains, l'éditeur bien français MAME aurait donc demandé à ses artistes d'inventer des histoires de canards, d'où l'apparition de Blanc-Bec et de Kiki et une production soutenue de Gédéon. La filiation du premier Donald (qui ressemble quand même plus à Blanc-Bec que son incarnation actuelle) avec Blanc-Bec serait dés lors explicite, mais les sosies de Picsou, de Donaldville et de Grand-mère Donald seraient des hasards, tenant simplement au fait que donner un haut de forme à un canard ou essayer de dessiner une grand-mère cane aboutit fatalement à des résultats similaires. Blanc-Bec.png|Blanc-Bec offre bel et bien quelques similitudes… ZS_34-09-16_thewiselittlehen02.jpg|…avec le premier Donald, celui de 1934 ! Explication 3: Un heureux hasard… J'ai dit plus tôt qu'il était improbable que Barks et Taliaferro aient eu le volume sous les yeux. Mais après tout, il existe tout de même une (faible) probabilité, tenant au fait que des agents Disney quadrillaient de temps à autre l'Europe pour y acheter des œuvres pour enfant, banque de donnée susceptible de déboucher un jour sur des longs-métrages animés ou non (c'est ainsi que la lecture d'un Sophie de Jidéhem montrant la voiture pensante Zoé datant des années 50 a inspiré la création de la Coccinelle dans les années 60). Taliaferro et Barks, ayant travaillé à la section animation avant de migrer vers la BD, auraient trés bien pu avoir l'album sous les yeux, même si les chances que cela se soit produit sont faibles. Clins d'œil à d'autres œuvres chez Disney ''rightDonald et le poêlon magique'' (1995) Dans cette amusante histoire que je ne saurais trop vous conseiller, l'aventure commence avec une réunion de différents mage dans un château appelé Deucentours. Le président de l'assemblée est un nommé Longuebarbe qui est le sosie de Panoramix, des Aventures d'Astérix le Gaulois de Goscinny et Uderzo ! Seconde allusion, autoréférencielle celle-là: le Seigneur Noir qui est le sinistre antagoniste de l'épisode n'est autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres de Taram et le Chaudron magique, débarassé néanmoins de ses cornes. D'ailleurs, une faute de traduction dans la toute première bulle de l'histoire le fait s'appeler… Seigneur des Ténèbres, justement, en lieu et place de Seigneur Noir. La dernière allusion est la plus évidente: il s'agit en partie d'une parodie de la série de romans fantastiques Le Seigneur des anneaux, une parenté affirmée principalement par le titre d'origine, Paperino e il signore del Padello, qui se traduit par Donald et le seigneur du poêlon. À noter que l'histoire connaîtra une suite plus ou moins assumée, Dingo et les chevaliers ailés, qui abandonne le côté "parodie de Tolkien" mais reprend le personnage du chevalier Mickey Cœur-vaillant et l'univers médiéval de l'aventure de Donald et le poêlon. ''Couac: le plus TOON des canards (1997) rightEn plus d'être évidemment inspiré par l'alors tout récent ''Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbitn ?, autant pour la description des Toons que pour des allusions répétées à la Trempette, ce numéro en adopte une autre des caractéristiques: des allusions répétées à de nombreux personnages de dessins animés externes à l'univers Disney. Je ne résiste pas, ainsi, à vous reproduire ici le Courrier des lecteurs qui, pour une fois, n'est pas l'œuvre de Philippe Laglue… Cher Couac, ' '''Je suis un toon déprimé: depuis cinquante-deux ans, j'essaie d'attraper une sorte d'oiseau qui fait rien qu'à faire « BIP BIP » et qui court plus vite que moi ! Que faire ? Aidez-moi ou je me jette dans la trempette ! ' '''V. Coyote - Désert de l'Arizona Cher Toon, ''' '''Deviens végétarien et c'est la fin de tes soucis ! Si tu n'arrives pas à battre à la course une carotte, une laitue ou une botte de poireaux, c'est qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à te jeter dans la trempette ! L'équipe du Couac. ''' On aura tout de suite reconnue l'allusion, elle est d'ailleurs si appuyée que c'est à se demander pourquoi la Warner Bros n'a pas fait un procès à Super Picsou Géant pour violation de droits d'auteurs ?!? Toujours est-il que juste au-dessus, la "fête" continue… On peut y voir des cercles concentriques comme ceux des cartoons de la Warner, avec écrit en grosses lettres en haut : '''SPG présente: à la suite de quoi, au centre du cercle, apparaisse les portraits de Donald et Popop, qui disent respectivement : « Vous savez quoi ?… » et « …on est les héros ! ». Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas, le leitmotive du chien Droopy, de Tex Avery, est « You know what ?… I'm the heroe of this picture… », souvent abrégé en « You know what ? I'm the heroe. » Page suivante, les références sont moins nombreuses, mais on peut remarquer un dessin de Spike/Butch/Hector/Marc-Antoine, le bouledogue féroce qui sème la zizanie autant chez la MGM en concurrent de Tom, Jerry et Droopy, que chez la Warner Bros comme gardien de Titi contre Sylvestre Pussycat, dit Grosminet. À la page d'après, on peut voir de nombreux toons ensembles, et parmis eux 1° de nouveau le fameau Spike/Butch/etc. 2° le corbeau Crow Crawford/Crôa De La Fontaine, apparu dans la série de cartoons Fox and Crow et dans des BD parues dans les années 60 à 80 en France dans les fameux "petits formats", dont le titre Foxie. 3° un lapin gris grignotant une carotte. S'il n'a pas tout-à-fait l'apparence de Bugs Bunny, la ressemblance est quand même remarquable. Les pages suivantes n'offrent guère d'allusions, si ce n'est à la toute dernière l'écran de fermeture qui fait directement suite à celui vu plus haut: dans les mêmes ronds concentriques, on voit à nouveau les portraits de Donald et Popop, surmontés de l'inscription en cursives C'est tout, les gars !, traduction littérale du That's all, folks ! de la fin des cartoons des Looney Tunes (même si la plus part du temps, il a été traduit en français par C'est fini les amis). Clins d'œil à Disney dans d'autres œuvres ''Du côté de la commission 3000'' (1995) thumb|350pxTandis que paraît le n°4000 du Journal de Spirou, repensons à un rédactionnel discret qui avait annoncé la parution du n°3000 de ce même journal en 1995 (merci au site Inedispirou pour le scan ci-contre). Dans une série d'articles-fictions, les auteurs imaginaient que M. Charles Dupuis (l'éditeur du Journal de Spirou) avait nommé « une commission spéciale, exceptionnelle et originale pour préparer plein de bonnes choses dans le n°3000 ». L'(in)activité de cette commission était donc sujet à gags. Or, si presque tous portaient le calot de Spirou, mascotte du Journal de Spirou, vous pouvez voir sur l'image une jeune femme qui, s'étant trompée de journal, porte des oreilles de Mickey, mascotte du Journal de Mickey (qui avait succédé au Journal de Tintin comme concurrent direct du Journal de Spirou, car à l'époque les contenus de Spirou et Tintin étaient beaucoup plus similaires qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui). Une jolie petite allusion… Catégorie:Billets de blog